In conventional selective call signaling systems, a user or originator may send a message to a subscriber unit (e.g., selective call receiver), the message comprising an address associated with the subscriber unit, and data. The data may be in one or more forms such as numeric digits representing a phone number, alphanumeric characters representing a readable text message, or possibly a multimedia message comprising audio and graphical information. Typically, this form of messaging was sufficient to convey information between individuals or services relating to their business, special interests, whereabouts, general scheduling, or time critical appointments. However, because of society's increased need for information when a person is mobile, a solution must be found that allows an individual to perform personal or business transactions, as well as keeping informed of personal events, contacts, and business information.
Considering conventional wireless systems including both cellular and paging applications, there are significant problems that must be solved before reliable and private personal or business transactions can be implemented. Because of the advancement of the engineering sciences, particularly in the areas of wireless communications and computer science, it has become relatively easy for a "hackers" to monitor both the address and data broadcast to the selective call receiver. This unwanted monitoring or eavesdropping poses a problem to potential users of wireless communication systems in that their personal data may be exposed to unauthorized individuals, thus creating an unnecessary risk for both parties if confidential information is broadcast. Moreover, if the information contains clear-text data representing a personal address, serial number, Personal Identification Number (PIN) or the like, an unscrupulous party monitoring the data stream could gain access to an individual's personal accounts or pirate the address to clone an unauthorized communication device. The theft of service or confidential information in this manner is probably the most daunting issue facing communication equipment manufacturers and service providers today and in the future. The interest in securing data contained in broadcasts is especially keen in the area of electronic financial transactions. To expose for capture, the clear text data contained in a financial transaction invites, and will surely result, in a theft of funds or fraud against an individual.
Thus, what is needed is wireless messaging system that allows an originator to communicate a secure message between a subscriber unit and the originator, and authenticate the secure message, without exposing the content or meaning of the message.